


Thirtieth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dean/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean with a girl and can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirtieth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirtieth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew how wrong this was. 

Dean came home late that night, bringing a random, but surely beautiful girl with him. He had high standards after all. They were in Dean's room now and didn't even try to keep the sound level down. The door was slightly ajar and Sam could hear everything. High pitched moans and whimpers the girl couldn't hold in, deeper grunts, not as loud, vibrating through the dark. 

Originally Sam only wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, that he was trying to sleep here, that he had school in the morning, unlike a certain someone. But then he saw them. The girl didn't interest him, all he could look at was his brother. 

Dean was shirtless, his jeans popped open and he was keeling between the girl's spread legs. Sam could see the perfect curve of his back, the dimples above the round ass where the jeans slipped down a bit, the outline of Dean's hard cock trough the boxers. 

Sam felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs and he swallowed, throat suddenly drier than the desert. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to get a hand on his own twitching dick as soon as possible …


End file.
